warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bluestar's Prophecy
200px |author=Kate CaryRevealed on the Dedication page |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlinRevealed on the back cover |publish date=28 July 2009 |isbn=ISBN 0061582476 |editions=Hardcover, Paperback, e-Book |summary=Like fire, you will blaze through the forest... Bluestar - leader of ThunderClan - has been prophesied to guide her Clan to power in a time of great turmoil. But closely guarded secrets from the past haunt her every step, and dark shadows whisper in her ears. Will she protect her Clan? Or fall under the weight of her destiny? |preceded=None |followed=''Into the Wild'' }} Bluestar's Prophecy is the second book in the Super Edition series. The cat on the cover, and on the cover below the bookjacket, is Bluestar. Revealed on warriorcats.com - The cat on the cover is Bluestar as seen on the timeline. The Bookjacket The Blurb :Destined For Greatness... :Four Clans of wild cats have shared the forest for generations, thriving in their territories. But tensions are running high, and ThunderClan must assert its strength or risk falling prey to its power-hungry neighbors. :Into this time of uncertainty, a kit is born. A prophecy foretells that Bluekit will be as strong as fire, destined to blaze through the ranks of her Clan. But with this prophecy comes the foreshadowing of her destruction by the one enemy she cannot outrun :As Bluekit gains power and eventually earn her leader name, Bluestar, she fights to protect her Clan. But secrets from the past threaten to surface--secrets that may destroy ThunderClan...and Bluestar. The Praise :Coming Soon Detailed Plot Summary :The book starts with Bluestar watching the dog pack chase Fireheart, who is then grabbed by the pack leader. Bluestar attacks the pack leader and falls over the edge with him. She starts to lose faith in surviving because Fireheart can't swim with her weight, but then feels two strong shapes swimming next to her and is hauled up on shore. She smells Mistyfoot and Stonefur and tells them about why she had to give them up and asks for their forgiveness. When Mistyfoot and Stonefur tell her that they forgive her, she gives up her hold on her last life and goes to join StarClan. :The first chapter begins with Moonflower and Swiftbreeze arguing about Bluekit for not opening her eyes. After Bluekit opens her eyes the next morning, she sees that what she thought the nursery to be like was actually very different from what she thought it was. She wakes up her sister Snowkit and they go out of the nursery to play. They try to sneak up on two other kits in the nursery, Patchkit and Leopardkit. They get sidetracked and when they finally see the two kits, they are much bigger than Bluekit though. Leopardkit asks if she can show them around and Snowkit happily agrees, but Bluekit secretly wishes she could explore alone. After Leopardkit shows them the apprentices den, they see an apprentice named Dapplepaw, who them the hunter's crouch. While they are distracted, Bluekit leads Snowkit into a bush to hide. They then wake up one of the senior warriors, Stonepelt, who yowls for waking him up and then says that a true warrior learns from their Clanmates. Bluekit then explores Pinestar's den, where she is found by Featherwhisker, the Medicine Cat apprentice. He takes both Bluekit and Snowkit to the elders' den, where Mumblefoot, Larksong,and Weedwhisker are talking about Goosefeather. :Soon after, Moonflower prepares her kits to meet their father, Stormtail, who is regarded as a important cat in his Clan. When they meet him, he appears a slightly cold, rough cat. Goosefeather shows the kits the medicine cat's den, and while he helps Smallear, Bluekit and Snowkit get into the medicine supply where they dare each other to eat herbs. Moonflower comes in, carries the kits out and demands to know if they ate anything. Goosefeather finds out that they were at the poppy seeds and says Snowkit would sleep it off. Pinestar then calls a meeting, welcoming Bluekit and Snowkit, and making Leopardkit and Patchkit into apprentices, with Robinwing and Fuzzypelt as their mentors. :Four moons later, Bluekit gets woken up by Poppydawn's three kits, Sweetkit, Rosekit and Thistlekit. She sees Speckletail's kits, Lionkit and Goldenkit as she walks out of the nursery. Sunfall invites her to see outside of the camp, and later that day, Bluekit and Snowkit are made apprentices, with Stonepelt as Bluepaw's mentor. :After Bluepaw's first Gathering, Goosefeather deciphers an omen on a dead vole's fur, saying that ThunderClan needs to attack WindClan and destroy their medicine supply in order to survive. Pinestar chooses Bluepaw and Snowpaw, along Moonflower and some other warriors, for the raid. ThunderClan attacks the WindClan camp, and Moonflower gets killed by Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat. Bluepaw is angry about Moonflower's death and takes it out on Lionpaw during a training session. She is also angry about how Snowpaw is getting over Moonflower's death. Later, Sunfall, Bluepaw's mentor ever since Stonepelt's injury never healed, succeds in talking Bluepaw out of her grief. :Meanwhile, Snowpaw is mooning over Thistlepaw, much to Bluepaw's annoyance. Bluepaw is taken to a Gathering where she meets Crookedpaw, a RiverClan apprentice, who was apprenticed late due to his health. He talks about his brother, Oakheart, but Bluepaw doesn't like Oakheart and his arrogance. Snowpaw accuses her of being too friendly, while Bluepaw retorts that at least she isn't mooning over Thistlepaw. :A moon later, Adderfang and Thrushpelt enter the camp, announcing that RiverClan have crossed the border. During the battle over Sunningrocks, Bluepaw faces Crookedpaw, who expects a better greeting, but her welcome is hostile. Snowpaw rushes to help and together they take Crookedpaw on. However, Pinestar signals ThunderClan to retreat, leaving RiverClan with Sunningrocks. :After the battle for Sunningrocks, she goes out hunting and meets a kittypet named Jake. This kittypet is presumed to be Firestar's father. When Pinestar discovers Bluepaw in Twolegplace, he gets angry with her and says she has to hunt at dawn for not catching anything. Later, when she goes to hunt at dawn, she chases a rabbit down a tunnel, saying that saying that she had to catch it for the clan. :It turns out that in the tunnel a fox has already killed the rabbit that they planned to hunt. Bluepaw and Snowpaw get chased by the fox, but it gets scared off as lightning strikes a tree branch, causing it to fall to the ground in flames. Goosefeather then says it was a sign from StarClan, a prophecy: "Like fire, you will blaze through the forest. But beware! Even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water." Bluepaw does not believe the old medicine cat, for she believes it was his fault that Moonflower died :Bluepaw is know known as a warrior called Bluefur. See Also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations Category:Super Edition Series Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Books